The present invention relates to an improved method and composition for suppressing the formation of contrails from the exhaust of an engine.
By way of background, attempts have been made previously to suppress the formation of contrails from the exhaust of a jet engine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,505 and 3,517,512 teach the injection of chlorosulfonic acid into the exhaust of an engine to diminish the particle size of water below the visible range. However, this substance is extremely corrosive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,409 teaches the injection of carbon black into an aircraft engine effluent. Numerous other patents teach the dispelling of fogs and clouds by dispersing various compounds therein. However, insofar as known, the various compounds or components thereof which were used for fog dispersal were never considered for use in suppressing the formation of contrails from engines operating in cold environments at high altitudes.